Climax
by lizzler
Summary: A little fic I wrote a while ago. It takes place after Snow Day. It's what I hoped Danny was thinking.


Lindsay's back hit the door hard as they reached his apartment glued together. Their mouths broke apart as Danny turned to dig in his pocket for his keys.

Lindsay rolled her eyes impatiently. She wasn't going to wait much longer. She leaned over and began sucking on his earlobe and she felt him shudder beneath her.

He paused in his rustling and reached up behind her with his left arm, bringing her closer to him. "I'll never get my keys out if you keep that up."

She giggled and he nearly took her right then and there, but his right hand had clasped a piece of metal in his pocket and he cried out triumphantly as he fiddled with the lock.

When they broke through, Danny picked her up and shut the door with his foot. Lindsay automatically wrapped her legs around him as he walked in the direction of the bedroom.

He gently laid her down on his bed and crawled on top of her. All urgency gone, he leaned forward and kissed her softly. Their lips barely touched, then, slowly, her mouth opened and granted him entrance. His tongue entered her mouth and began a slow exploration. She moaned and a shiver raced down Danny's spine.

His hands slowly started roaming around her side, moving forward to her breasts. He slipped his hand under her shirt as her hands found solace in his hair. She loved to entwine her hands in the short spiky hair.

Danny broke off the kiss and sat up. He reached forward and slowly unbuttoned Lindsay's shirt revealing a lacy bra and a flat stomach. He bent over and kissed her belly button, then moved his head slowly up her stomach, leaving behind a trail of kisses. When he reached the gap between her breasts, he paused to undo her bra and throw it over his shoulder to be found later with her shirt. His left hand found her right breast while his mouth moved to the right to suck on her left nipple. A gasp left Lindsay's throat as her head fell back and she shut her eyes, enjoying the pleasure she was receiving.

Danny crawled up her body until his face was level with hers. Her chocolate eyes opened to see his lust-filled sapphire eyes staring back at her.

"Danny, I need you, now."

"Yes ma'am." He replied. He made quick work of her slacks before undressing himself, leaving only his boxers and her panties untouched.

As he lay there, looking down at Lindsay, his Montana, a rush of emotions made him stand up suddenly.

Lindsay saw the worry in his eye and felt an inner battle immediately take place. What could he possibly be thinking? She lay there, thoughts racing through her head for what felt like an eternity, but in reality was probably no more than a few seconds. This was their second time being intimate with each other in such a way. The first instance she had instigated. There was no doubt that he wanted it just as much as her in that instance though. This time, he looked reluctant, and Lindsay felt on the edge of tears. Did he mean more to her than she did to him? They had only been dating for a few weeks, maybe she expected too much. But they had been moving slowly, hadn't they? It's not like they were complete strangers after all. They met more than two years ago.

"What's wrong?" Lindsay reluctantly asked, trying to keep her voice level and her eyes free of tears.

"I'm just astounded at how beautiful you are," was Danny's reply. Lindsay looked at him suspiciously. She didn't believe him for a moment. But then he leaned down and kissed her and all her worries left her. All that mattered was that she was here with Danny Messer, the most beautiful man in New York. All that mattered was that they were together.

Danny was scared. The first time he and Lindsay had had sex, it had happened quickly. A night out after a particularly nasty case had led to drinks, and pool, then a bet on pool skills that had had an amazing payout. He was surprised at how forward Lindsay had been on that occasion, and Danny was surprised at how much he cared for her.

For a long time, after Lindsay turned him down, before her troubles in Montana, he had been in love with her, completely attached emotionally. But she had spurned his advances and left him with a broken heart. He had tried dating again, but every woman he met he compared to Lindsay, and no one was good enough. This one talked too much, this one wasn't smart enough, this too tall, this too short – trivial reasons at best.

But now that she was ready, was he? He had never wanted to please another person so much before, he had never wanted to give so much for someone before. He would die for her without a second thought. But it was this thought that scared him so much. He had once said to Mac that love would never happen to him. But now, he was forced to admit to himself that it had happened. He loved Lindsay Monroe more than anything.

And it was this knowledge that brought him back to her side to calm her. A smile on his face, he kissed her and felt her turn to jelly beneath him. He loved her.

He traced his hand down the inside of her leg, and she moaned. He brought his hand up to her soaked groin and pulled her panties off. He moved his hand over it slowly, just brushing her clit. The moment his hand connected Lindsay felt a rush of pleasure shoot through her. Danny grinned and inserted two fingers, making her moan and clench the back of his neck tightly.

Lindsay reached over to the bedside table and pulled a condom out of the drawer.

"Here," she said breathlessly.

Seconds later, Danny positioned himself over her and slowly granted them both the gift they had been waiting for.

After a moment to get settled, Danny began to slowly move on top of her. She bit down on her lip and he realized that in this position, he wouldn't last more than a minute. He wrapped his arms tightly around her and quickly rolled over, taking Lindsay with him. She let out a small squeak and kissed him playfully as she took charge. She began moving on top of him and again Danny felt a fierce emotion in his heart, but this time, he saw it mirrored in Lindsay's eyes.

They both let out a scream together as bright lights and shooting stars exploded into a multitude of fireworks. They had both tasted heaven and found it to be sweet. They lay, wrapped together so tightly they might have been one person. Neither one moved.

Then Lindsay whispered, "Wow," and Danny smiled.

He didn't know how to respond. How do you tell someone that you have suddenly realized that you want to spend the rest of your life with them? How do you tell someone that they mean more to you than life itself? How do you tell someone that you want to grow old together and never leave their side?

Danny shook himself mentally. Perhaps he would tell her in the morning. For now, he was going to enjoy this time, holding on tightly to the woman he loved.


End file.
